Feeling The Thunderstorm
by BookNFicManiac
Summary: Takes place after the events of PRMF. Slightly AU or not so slightly. Just some weird fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. I want to tell you that English is not my native language. And the whole idea of making this story just popped into my dream while I was sleeping. So I will appreciate all the critics. And also any kind of help or advice. Hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

><p>11.06.2023<p>

Hi. My name is Kim Douglas and this is my diary.

Some words about me (just to keep you in touch). I'm 20 years old, have dark eyes and I'm blondie. Without kidding because I'm not the "doll without brains" type. To tell you the truth I was brunette, but after one accident I became totally white-headed. What accident? I promise I'll tell you later. Well...what's more? I have the Power. Actually I have never thought about my abilities as something great, mighty and dangerous. Using my powers is like breathing for me - you don't understand how, but you use it without questions. My magic, as grandma calls it, gives me ability to read the aura and feel if someone also has the Power. When I told this to my dad he called me "little story teller" and laughed. But mom...there was something strange in her behavior. She said nothing at that moment but her eyes...Later my grandma explained me the whole situation and it was a real shock to know that magic was not a fairy tale but the part of our everyday life. Wizards, knights, the Master, bad and good witches... and Rangers. Yes, Power Rangers, whose destiny was to fight against the evil forces. I was impressed but nothing more. It was not my business and this magic thing was not of special interest to me. "The gift?"-I thought. - "Oh, thanks the Maker, but I have my own life and magic is really not even a tiny part of it". So I live a simple life trying not to use my powers. Oh, better words are "used to live" because one day everything changed.


	2. Chapter 2

13.06.2023

Remember my promise to tell you about the accident which changed my hair' color and actually all my life? Well, this is the story.

I was sixteen and I spend my holidays doing nothing. Actually I simply didn't know what to do. I had no friends 'cause all children in my neighborhood thought I was freaky geek. I had no job or even a hobby to spend my time. So I walked along the streets and read auras. It was kinda fun and sometimes there were really interesting things to look at. Like a little boy who stole something to help the poor and whose aura changed colors faster than the boy blinked - from dirty shades of red and brown (shame and depression) to bright orange and white (justice and care). Or one old gentleman who spend his last days and was trying to remember the best moments in his life - such a beautiful mix of gold, blue and silver. It was really late when I realized that it was too dark and cold. I was about to go home but suddenly I saw bright flash of light on the left side of the street. I turned and saw strange woman...uhm...well, THIS seemed to look like a woman, but when I saw her inner side I was shocked. Shapeless, horrible pulp without aura. It was repulsive but I became curious. I've never seen someone or something without aura - even a stone keeps traces of aura. I was staring at this creature when I realized that it was full of energy, power seemed to run through its veins. But again...no aura? How was this possible? A lot of questions came to my mind. I was scared enough to think about running away but suddenly the creature turned around and noticed me. My brain was screaming to me "run and hide" thing but I couldn't made even a small step. The monster began to move closer speaking' in a language I didn't know. I saw nothing but those horrible eyes, I heard only call of something inevitable. I felt the power of this creature, strong and demanding. It was like my magic suddenly decided to change the owner. I became really scared as I felt my power failed me. Darkness was suppressing me. Second by second consciousness was leaving me. I nearly fell to the ground. Suddenly a man's soft voice came to my ears. Something like: "Leave her. Lux in tenebris!" Then there was deafening scream and the smell of burning flesh. I still saw nothing but my skin began to warm up as my power came back. Someone came closer to me. I could smell tantalizing aroma of green grass after the thunderstorm. And then I fell unconscious.

I woke up in the hospital with terrible headache. At first I remembered nothing but a few seconds later all the memories burst into my mind. Who the hell was that ugly creature, what did "she" do to me and who was my savior? Of course a lot of questions without answers. Well, normal answers. In a flash my imagination created the scene of epic battle between the creature of darkness and the mighty knight. With all the consequences - a noble warrior (= handsome, sexy macho) saved my live and bring me to the safe place holding my limp body in his strong arms. But there is such thing as reality. And sometimes it sucks. I asked nurses about last night. Well...it was awful - they said that I was lying on the stairs in my own urine. And there was no one looking like noble knight. I told myself that it was a bad dream and I just overworked my mind with reading auras. I left the hospital as soon as it was possible. And in a few months I made myself forget everything connected with that horrible night. Except this delightful smell of green grass and ozone.


	3. Chapter 3

17.06.2023

Again memories. I really thought it would be possible to forget about my sixteenth summer, but sometimes life gives us no chance to.

Two years ago I was waiting for my documents at clipping bureau and, as there was nothing more interesting to do, I began to look around and examine other customers. Nothing outstanding, just some bored people. Suddenly the door opened and my executor came out. His face showed me - no good news: "Miss Douglas...we are awfully sorry, but our system failed and all made materials were deleted. I personally bring my apologize for such situation. If you don't mind we will redo everything in two weeks." "James, we both know that you can do this in a week. Don't make this charming lady waste her time and, I guess, her money."-suddenly said soft calm voice behind me. I was not able to see who was there but the executor's face changed in a moment and he said with the mix of servility and hidden fear: "Mister Thorn...Well...Ehm...I think we'll be able to cut down..." "If everything is clear now I guess you can return to work."- cut Mr. Thorn. It looked like executor wished the earth could swallow him up. This said to be James disappeared behind the door so I was able to turn around and look at my savior. Well, his appearance made an unforgettable impression. First and the most striking feature - his hair. It looked like his head was in fire - so reach the color was. Then, his eyes - blue and radiant like cloudless sky in the spring. I thought he was in his middle-thirties but suddenly he smiled. I was shocked how much his smile rejuvenated him. Cute, young man hardly 20 years old was standing there. My jaw really dropped. "Well, nice to meet you miss..."-he began. I felt ready enough to speak. "Douglas. Kim Douglas."- I squeaked. "Oh, and you can call me Charlie Thorn. But Chip is better."-his smile grew wider. He looked at his watches and said: "Yay, what a pity. I have to run before my class burn something." With these words he waved me and turned, ready to go. But suddenly he remembered something and turned around. He gave me a small piece of paper. «Here is my number. If you need some help-just call me". One more amazing smile and he finally was gone. I looked at this little sheet. It said proudly "Charlie Thorn. Senior Mentor. Wesley's Orphanage." I felt like something knocked into my mind but my thoughts were too far from here as I remembered the grass and thunderstorm.


End file.
